Conventionally, a vehicle width outer portion of a cowl and an instrument panel reinforcement are connected by a cowl side structure. Patent Document 1 describes a cowl side structure including a cowl reinforcement portion for forming a closed sectional structure extending in the vehicle width direction by a cowl reinforcement and a cowl over a dashboard panel, and a bracket for connecting the cowl reinforcement portion and a front pillar inner panel. In the cowl side structure described in Patent Document 1, the cowl and a vehicle width outer end portion of the cowl reinforcement are joined to a cowl side panel at a position offset forwardly of a vehicle body with respect to a closed cross section of the front pillar. A vehicle width inner end portion (front end portion) of the bracket is fastened to the cowl reinforcement portion with bolts, and a vehicle width outer end portion (rear end portion) of the bracket is fastened to nuts, which are attached in advance to a vehicle width outer surface of the front pillar inner panel, with bolts from inside in the vehicle width direction.